


Gaze

by MinTaco



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, PWP, Smut, does this even count as pwp idk, drew wants one thing and thats you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 22:57:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16184954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinTaco/pseuds/MinTaco
Summary: You always felt that hungry gaze on the back of your head, unrelenting and unapologetic.





	Gaze

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr (sugasfatgf)! Hope you all enjoy this and please leave a comment! Its actually one of my faves!

Gripping the hotel keycard in your hand, you stared at the brown hotel door, taking a deep breath to prepare yourself for what was to come. There was a man inside that room that was waiting and willing to ruin you and while you shivered in delighted anticipation, you were nervous. Maybe you should have downed a shot or two before coming.

You were but a simple makeup artist in the WWE, making up the female superstars and making sure they looked perfect for the cameras. You didn’t think you would attract the attention of a one Drew McIntyre, but you did, and his eyes on you felt like a constant burn on your skin.

 

He came back to RAW and made his presence known out in the ring and in the locker room. He was intimidating and dominant, his cold glare enough to pin and freeze everyone in a room. He definitely was not one to be reckoned with.

He always looked at you differently. There was something so… strong and heated in the way he would stare you down. He watched your every move, almost like he was predator stalking its prey. He wanted you and you wouldn’t lie and say that being wanted by such a powerful man didn’t turn you on. That it didn’t excite you. No one has ever wanted you as much as Drew McIntyre did.

Which is why you were here, standing in front of his hotel room with the keycard he slid into your hand earlier that night. He didn’t say a word, didn’t even touch you except for the brush of his rough fingers against your hand as he slipped you the plastic.

It was clear what you were here for. You got dressed for it, wearing a simple but sexy dress. You sprayed a soft, not too strong perfume, all to attract him more.

You took a deep breath, slipping the keycard inside the slot. Hearing the beep, you turned the knob and opened the door. You walked inside the room, letting the door softly close and lock behind you. The room was relatively dark, only a dim light present.

Sitting at the room’s bar was Drew himself. He had a drink in his hand, his eyes trained on you as he brought it to his lips, taking a sip. His long hair was down and he wore a simple dress shirt and a pair of slacks. He looked extremely handsome and you bit the inside of your cheek.

“C’mere,” Drew finally spoked, his accent thick and his voice rough. It sent a shiver down your spine and you nodded. You walked over to the bar and sat down in the stool next to him. He grabbed an empty glass and poured some whiskey in it before pouring some more in his own glass. He handed you your glass and you took it gratefully.

“Thank you. Lord knows I need this now,” you said before drinking some of the whiskey. Drew chuckled softly and you looked at him. There was an amused smirk on his face.

“Are you nervous, little one?”

You blushed a bit and shrugged your shoulders. “Maybe a bit…”

His smirk grew wider and he reaches out to twirl some of your hair in his finger. “Don’t worry, little one. I will take care of you.” He lets your hair go, seeing your shoulders release a bit of tension as you sighed in relief. “But I ruin will you tonight.”

You hitched in a breath, a sharp chill going down your spine and right in between your legs. Your lips parted slightly and you felt your cheeks heat up due to his words. Oh God. You took another sip of the whiskey, welcoming the burn in the back of your throat.

“Well,” you said with a small smile, setting the glass down on the bar. “If I hadn’t known that that was what you planned, I wouldn’t be here.”

Drew’s eyebrows shot up at your boldness but he looked pleased nonetheless. He liked a woman who knew what she was getting into. “That’s good to hear.”

You smiled at him again, licking your lips. You felt the slightest buzz because of the alcohol and you felt a bit looser. You took a quick glance around the room. It was clean, with a large bed right in the middle. On the nightstand was a few bottles of water and some other needed items and you have him an amused look. “You’re well prepared. I can appreciate that.”

Drew stood up from the stool and he stood before you. He stepped closer and your breath caught in your throat. He was watching you just looking around, sipping on your drink and he couldn’t believe just how the simplest things from you could get him so riled up.

He lifted his hand up and carded his fingers through your hair. His fingertips gently rubbed on your scalp and you closed your eyes, humming contently. He gazes at you, his eyes getting darker and his grip on your hair tightened. You gasped when he pulled your head back, exposing your neck to him.

“What is your safeword, pretty girl?” he asked gruffly and you struggled a bit to answer, the delicious pain of him pulling your hair sending shivers all over your body.

“S-shell,” you breathed out, whimpering when he pulled your head back some more. You felt him press against you, his cologne waffling your nose and God did he smell good. You felt his breath against your ear, the deep chuckle he released making you shudder against him.

“Thank you, little one. Though I am sure you’ll have no use for it,” he said before letting your hair go. He stepped back away from you, fiery eyes now staring you down and you gulped. “Get up. As beautiful as you look in that dress, I need you to take it off.”

Gulping, your entire body buzzing, you nodded and stood up from the stool. Under his hard, watchful eye, you slid down the zipper on your side. You slid the straps off your shoulders and let the dress fall at your feet. You blushed deeply, now standing completely nude in front of him.

Drew’s jaw actually went slack for a quick moment, but he immediately got himself in check, his hungry eyes raking over your body. “Oh, pretty girl. What a naughty little minx you are.” You flushed at his words, watching as he unbuttoned and slid off his dress shirt. You bit your lip, taking in his physique.

This was the man that dominated in the ring, the same man that was about to dominate you in bed. You shuddered in delight, actually stepping forward. He reached out, hand grabbing the back of your neck and he pulled you on for a rough kiss.

You groaned against him, feeling his rough hands move from your shoulders to your hips, where he squeezed hard. He intended on marking and bruising you up completely, be it with his hands or his mouth. He bit your bottom lip hard, making you gasp out from the pain.

“On the bed,” Drew ordered gruffly, already working on getting his pants off. You nodded and quickly climbed on the bed, Drew pushing you back and climbing on top of you after he finished undressing. You whimpered when he claimed your lips again with his own, kissing you in a way that left you breathless.

Drew moved his mouth from yours to down to your neck. He wasted no time in biting and sucking on the soft skin roughly, relishing in your moans and squeals. You ran your fingers through his soft hair, feeling his own fingers dance down your sides, over your hips and between your legs.

“So wet already, little one?” Drew asked in amusement, watching you gasp and jolt as his fingers rub over your wet pussy.

“H-how could I not be?” you breathed out, moaning when he found your clit and started to rub circles over it. “O-oh God…”

Drew watched as your eyes fluttered closed, the pleasure on your face very telling. You opened your legs wider for him and he took that as an invitation to slide down until he was face to face with your pussy. Gripping your thighs tightly, he spread them wider. Hearing you whimper, he smirked and leaned in, not wasting any time before he started to eat you out like a man starved.

Drew’s mouth was incredible. The way he sucked and licked on your cunt had you seeing stars, his tongue working some dirty magic that had you crying out incoherently. His vice like grip on your thighs made it hard for your legs to close around his head and one glance down to see him face between your thighs had you cursing. Fuck, it was so hot.

Drew was determined to make you cum using only his mouth.  He would suck on your clit, pressing his tongue against it before dipping down to lap at your entrance. He then returned to your clit, sucking on it again. He felt your thighs quivering in his hands and he squeezed harder, knowing the delicious bruises will be wonderful to see the next day.

“D-Drew…” you warned him with a shaky voice.  Your eyes were screwed shut, sweat sheening off your body. You clenched the bed sheets tightly, feeling your orgasm coming closer and closer. Heat washed over your body and you let out one last cry before the intense pleasure started to course throughout your body.

“O-oh God!” you cried out loudly, tossing your head back as your body shook. Drew kept your legs apart, still licking at your pussy. Even after you came down, he still licked at you, making you jolt because of how sensitive you felt.

“Drew…” you weakly pushed at his head and he immediately snatched your wrist. He lifted the head up, wicked mouth wet with your juices and eyes dark. He pinned your wrist down to the bed as he climbed over you. His free hand found your sensitive pussy and you jolted again. “W-wait-“

“Use your safeword then,” Drew basically purred, his lips twisted in a wicked grin as he pushed two fingers into you easily. “Use it, and I will stop.”

He set up a brutal pace as he fucked you with his fingers, your legs shaking and your cries loud. “Please!” It was too much, but you couldn’t say it, you wanted it to continue. Drew continued to finger you until you came again, harder, body going stiff.

“That’s it, pretty girl,” Drew hummed as he worked you through your second orgasm. He pulled his fingers out of you, watching you slump on the bed. He licked his fingers clean, humming at the taste. “Delicious.”

You whimpered lowly, trying to catch your breath. You reached up to wipe away the little tears that formed in your eyes, your hands soon being grabbed. Drew pinned your hands above your head, leaning down to kiss you deeply.

“I want to suck you off,” you said once he pulled away from the kiss. Drew just laughed, leaning down to bite your jaw. Another mark.

“Not now,” he said lowly. You watched him reach over to the nightstand, where he grabbed a condom from the drawer. “I need to fuck you now.”

You whimpered again, immediately spreading your legs wide for him, sensitivity be damned. You could take it. Drew bit his lip and groaned at the sight.

“You’re so goddamn beautiful, it drives me crazy,” he said while growling. He ripped open the condom and expertly slid it on his hard dick. You gulped as he stroked it a few times, wondering briefly if he was going to fit.

Noticing your apprehension, Drew reached for the nightstand again and your eyes went wide as he uncapped the bottle of lube. He was extremely considerate, even in the middle of such a heated, intense round of sex. Your heart thumped in your chest.

Once he applied a good amount of lube to your pussy and his dick, he grabbed you by your hips and started to push himself in slowly. Your mouth fell over, immediately feeling the stretch and you were thankful for the lube. “O-oh…” you breathed out. Drew said nothing, a look of concentration on his face. Once he bottomed out, he kept still, leaving little bites on your neck and shoulder as he allowed you to adjust.

“Mm…” you hummed softly after a quick moment. You moves your hands to grip his shoulders, giving them a squeeze and signalling him to start moving. Giving you one last hard bite on one of your breasts, he uses his arms to hold himself up as he started thrusting in and out of you.

He started at a slow pace, but with repeated encouragement from you, he was soon fucking into you hard, hard enough the headboard was banging against the wall. You were in heaven, this man fucking you into the mattress. It felt so good, tears sprung up in your eyes, the intense pleasure almost being too much.

Drew grunted lowly, his eyes raking over your body. He kept his grip tight on you to keep you from moving too much. He bit his lip and growled, the feeling of you around him so good, he kept going in and out of focus. He heard you whisper his name, your nails now digging into his sides, and he fucked into you a bit faster, wanting you make you come.

You gasped sharply as you came for the third time that night, a cry of his name leaving your lips as you squeezed around him, nails scratching down his sides. You were on cloud nine and your vision actually went dark as your eyes rolled to the back of your head.

Drew continued fucking into you until he reached his own orgasm, groaning deeply as he came right into the condom we wore. “Fuck,” he cursed, pulling out of you after a moment. He sat back on his knees, watching as you turned to lay on your side.

“God…” you groaned, wiping away the tears from your eyes. You felt the bed shift, Drew going to dispose of the condom before coming right back. You let him sit you up and lean back against him, too weak to even do anything.

Drew reached for a bottle of water, opening it and handing it to you. Your body was still numb as you drank some of the water, taking a few deep breaths. You squeaked when you felt Drew’s rough hands begin to massage your breasts. “H-hey…”

“Didn’t I say I was going to ruin you, little one?” he whispered in your ear and you moaned softly. “We’re not done. Drink up. We’re going to give that pretty pussy of yours a break and I’m going to fuck your mouth, understand?”

That had you moaned again, pushing your chest more against his chest and you whined. “God yes…”

Drew chuckled and gently kissed your temple. “Good girl.”

-End


End file.
